


Because one man just isn't enough

by bluebright_l



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebright_l/pseuds/bluebright_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure kinkmeme smut. I regret nothing~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because one man just isn't enough

**Author's Note:**

> The title was the prompt. Prompt came from GoT kinkmeme found here: http://mockyrfears.livejournal.com/2421.html

When the door to her chambers flew open, banging on the cold stone wall, Asha took a long moment to savor the taste of Qarl on her tongue, salty and masculine and _him_ , before lifting her head to stare frankly at her future husband.  
  
“What do you want, Tris?” Asha sprawled between Qarl’s legs, propped up on an elbow. She smiled sharply at her fiance as she wrapped long fingers around her lover’s cock, stroking lazily.  
  
“There’s a...a man in the hall t-to see you...” he stammered out.  
  
“Only one?” Asha grinned. “A pity, that. Two would’ve been better...” From there it was short work to get Tris out of his clothing and into her bed. For all his faults, and Asha knew them all, he had always been an eager lover.  
  
Asha took charge, as was her wont. On her hands and knees between Qarl’s muscled thighs, she jerked her head backwards at Tris before bending it back to lick the tip of Qarl’s cock, drawing the tip of her tongue along the swollen head. But when she felt the man at her rear easing himself into her agonizingly slowly, she rocked her hips back hard, needing more.  
  
He made a startled sound, and she felt him throb inside of her, even as Qarl’s cock throbbed between her lips. Asha moaned, the reverberations making Qarl thrust into her mouth jerkily, holding her head steady against him with one rough hand. But between Qarl’s hand on her head, and the pinching grip of Tristifer’s hands on her hips, she was not well pleased. _Who exactly is in control here?_  
  
And so with that, she pulled her head away from Qarl, nipping him on the thigh as she went, and twisted away from Tristifer’s grasping hands. She knelt between the two of them, thinking quickly, before a sly grin split her face. Asha tugged Qarl to the edge of the bed until his he was sitting with his feet planted on the floor. Tris was still kneeling on the bed, stroking himself lightly. She smacked his hand away. “Did I tell you you could touch?”  
  
He reddened, but didn’t say a word, and Asha couldn’t help but sneer. This was the man that was supposed to be her lord husband? A queen’s consort? She knew she didn’t love him, and that didn’t bother her, but it did dismay her to find him so very...green, in the bedroom.   
  
She turned away from him, kneeling atop Qarl’s lap, teeth scraping along his neck, marking him, before turning and sinking down onto his cock with her back to his belly. _Now this is more like it..._ Asha’s hips rolled in a smooth, practiced rhythm as she took her pleasure, feeling Qarl’s teeth sink into the meat of her shoulder, payback for her bite. She arched her back, pain and pleasure intermingling deliciously, and slid a hand down to her clit, wishing she’d had the presence of mind to have Qarl-   
  
Her thoughts were disrupted by a strangled cough as Tristifer shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Asha grinned, leaning back and hauling him off the bed one-handed. When she let go he stood before her, obviously struggling not to touch himself, as she’d commanded. She continued to rut against Qarl, letting her hands drift up to cup her breasts, teasing her own nipples with nimble fingers, her gaze hooded as she kept eye contact with Tris.  
  
“Well?” she said after a moment, breath coming in harsh pants, “Am I not your queen?”  
  
“You know you are. Queen of Salt and Rock, the Iron Queen.” His voice was strained, and his cock twitched with each breath.  
  
Asha ground her hips down harder against Qarl, feeling herself grow more wet with each title. “Then kneel before your queen, Botley.”  
  
He sank to his knees at once, and she grabbed a fistful of his hair, always so messy, and showed him what she wanted. He was tentative at first, just a light fluttering touch on her outer lips, trying to avoid Qarl’s cock as it pistoned in and out of her. It wasn’t enough, she needed more; Asha twisted her fingers through his dark locks, forcing his mouth onto her and Qarl’s joining. He took to it with alacrity this time, eagerly sucking and licking her and Qarl alike, and she saw through slitted eyes that he was fisting his own cock roughly at the same time.  
  
Qarl cursed under his breath, wrapping a hand around her neck, blunt nails digging into her skin. She could feel each sound she made as his fingers tightened around her throat, and by the Drowned God, Tris was _moaning_ against her, sucking one of Qarl’s balls into his mouth, then dragging his tongue along the spot where she was impaling herself on Qarl.  
  
“Fuck!” She’d barely spit the word out when her climax crashed over her, wave after wave, the combination of cock and tongue bringing her off with an intensity that was overwhelming. White spots floated in her vision, and she wondered fuzzily if she’d fucked to the point of passing out until Qarl moved his hand from her throat to her hips, and she could breathe again. She felt his release, a shuddering thrust and a throb inside of her, and she let go of Tristifer’s hair, letting his head fall away.  
  
He hadn’t finished, she realized. “Stand,” she said, breathless. When he did, she pulled him close by the hips and took him into her mouth, her inner muscles clenching as she tasted herself on him. It was the work of but a moment before he found the same release as she and Qarl had, and Asha pushed him away, not ungently.  
  
“Get dressed and tell the man in the hall the queen will see him shortly.”


End file.
